Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Brave Dungeon
by Ace Neptune
Summary: When Ace is sucked into a mysterious portal as he searches for his brother. He finds himself in a mysterious dungeon and meets a Songstress, A Treasure Fighter, A Beastkin, A Fairy, and a Researcher. Join Ace, Azura, Al, Papelne, Stoj, and Mari as they explore the five dungeons of Newport where only the bravest gather.
1. Prologue

I guess I should explain how I began my own adventure. I was traveling around earth looking for my brother when a mysterious wormhole sucked me in and transported me to a mysterious place. My name is Ace Neptune and this is where my Journey Begins.

(Current Time)

Location:?

(3rd POV)

Ughhh my head. Where am I? A Sky haired boy said as he got up and held his head as he looked around. He was Wearing a Blue long sleeve Shirt, Black Leather Pants, A sword strapped to his back, Black Fingerless Gloves, A Turquoise Leather Choker, A diamond shaped necklace with a red gemstone embedded, and goggles that are used for skydiving. As for his facial appearance, he had Heterochromic Eyes in which the left was light blue while the right was red, and three piercings in his left ear. This is Ace Neptune wielder of A Demon Sword named after the famous blacksmiths Muramasa and Masamune and inheritor of the Demon Angel Sword Style. He was currently surveying the area around him and finds himself in a cave of some kind with stars floating around it and notices a blue haired girl lying on the ground with a lance next to her and Ace quickly rushes to her side.

'Are you alright?!' Ace asked the mysterious girl as she regained consciousness.

'Don't worry I'm alright my name is Azura who are you?' The girl known as Azura asked Ace.

'My name is Ace it's a pleasure to meet you Azura.' Ace said as he introduced himself to Azura.

'Do you remember how you got here?' Ace asked Azura.

'I'm not sure all I remember is walking through a garden when this mysterious portal appeared and sucked me in. The rest you already know.' Azura said as she explained her current situation.

'I see, how about we team up and explore this place a bit there should be an exit around here somewhere.' Ace offered to Azura as she thought about it.

'Ok, Ace I'll fight by your side from now on. Because you remind me of my friend Corrin and because your heart is pure and true.' Azura said as Ace quickly blushed at the compliment.

'Thank you, Azura I'm glad we're friends now.' Ace thanked Azura as they started to explore the dungeon.

With this, the Nephilim Swordsman has begun the first part of his journey


	2. Newport Part 1

As our two heroes were exploring the mysterious labyrinth. They spot a person on the ground unconscious and quickly ran over to her. When we got closer I examined the clothes she was wearing. She had a short dress with a cape attached, engineer goggles, black leggings, boots and a scythe next to her as well.

'Is she ok?' Ace asked as she looked at the unconscious girl.

'Don't worry she's just unconscious she'll be fine once she has plenty of rest.' Azure reassured Ace as she checked the girls' pulse.

'Luckily the exits nearby I'll carry her until we find a place to rest.' Ace said to Azura as he lifted the girl bridal style and carried the girl to the exit with Azura behind them.

(Timeskip)

Once they exited the caves the heroes found themselves in an unfamiliar town. As they surveyed the area they managed to spot an inn and quickly headed over. As they enter the Inn they are greeted by the innkeeper. She had her hair in a bun, has a Yeat Straw in her mouth, Wearing a tan Shirt, Black pants and slippers.

'Names Lugil how can I help you?' The innkeeper named Lugil asked the two heroes.

'Hi is there a room where we can put her in to rest?' Ace asked Lugil as he held the girl in his arms.

'Sure there's a room over there in the back.' Lugil said as she pointed to an open room in the.

'Thank you.' Ace thanked the innkeeper as he and Azura walked to the room in the back.

' _Something tells me that boy is destined for great things in the future. He reminds of that guy who stopped by here a while back.'_ Lugil thought curious about the young swordsman.

As they entered the room Ace put the girl down on the bed to the left corner of the room and went to sit down on the middle bed as Azura sat on the right.

'Where are you from Azura?' Ace asked the blue-haired songstress curious about her origins.

'I'm a princess from the Kingdom of Valla and the pendant you see around my neck lets me channel my power through a song which lets me aid my allies.' Azura explained to Ace as she showed her pendant to him.

'So you're from another world too then.' Ace realized as he absorbed all the information he heard.

'That is correct Ace and it seems you're from another world as well.' Azura said as she found out that Ace is from a different world as well.

'Well, I guess for now we should explore the town until this girl wakes up.' Ace said to Azura as he pointed to the sleeping girl behind him.

(Timeskip)

As the duo explored the town they noticed a lot of the Vendors had a blue crystal embedded into their clothes as they were selling the same blue crystals that were seen on their clothes.

'Hey Azura, what do you think these crystals are that people are selling?' Ace asked Azura as they walked through the marketplace.

'I am not sure but I am sensing magic power coming from them.' Azura said as she sensed the mysterious crystals.

'Let's check them out see what we can learn from them.' Ace said Azura as they walked over to one of the stands.

'Welcome are you interested in buying some Syega?' The Vendor asked the duo.

'Syega? Is that what these are called?' Ace asked as he held one of the crystals in his hand.

'You must be new around here I can give you a description of the Syega if you like.' The Vendor offered to our two heroes

'That would great thank you.' Azura thanked the Vendor accepting the offer.

'Oh, it's not a problem at all. You see Syega are crystals that enable Humans to use magic, most people use it for science, agriculture, and medicine. It can even be embedded in your clothes and weapons. Here take some free of charge.' The Vendor said as she held out a couple of Syega for them to take and they thanked her and left the stand and headed back to the inn.

(Timeskip)

When they entered the inn they found the girl talking to Lugil alongside a fairy, a wolf girl and what seems to be a researcher as she turns towards them sensing their presence and smiles.

'So your the duo that brought me back here my name is Al I'm a Treasure Fighter.' The Scythe-Wielding girl named Al said as she introduced herself to Ace and Azura.

'I'm Stoj a fairy of the Fae.' The book holding fairy said as she floated in the air.

'My names Papalne and I'm a beast kin.' The wolf girl said as she introduced herself.

'Helloooooo my name is Mari I'm a researcher uweheehee.' The scientist said with a red face almost as if she was drunk.

'It's nice to meet all of you my name is Ace and this is Azura.' Ace said as he introduced himself and Azura as they shook each of the girls' hands.

'I noticed you have some Syega come over here and I can teach you how to apply it onto your clothes.' The Treasure Fighter said as she leads the duo to a table.'

(Timeskip)

After learning how to apply Syega onto clothing and items our heroes managed to apply them to their outfits and weapons. Ace had two syega crystals implanted on his left and right shoulders one each and a third one on the bottom of his sword handle. Azura implanted her Syega onto her Blessed Lance, her Pendant and the Sleeves of her dress.

'How about you guys join us on our expedition. It's the least I can do after you guys helped me out.' Al offered to the pair as they thought about it.

'Of course, what's the plan?' Ace accepted as he asked Al what their goal for the expedition was.

'We have to tackle the four dungeons on this Island before heading to Godshill, The four dungeons are Alverstone, Medina, Windford, and Downend.' Al explained to the duo about the dungeons and what dangers lurked inside.

'You can count on us Al. Are you in Azura?' Ace asked his blue-haired partner as she looked at him.

'It's like I told you before Ace I will stand by your side till the very end so I'm in.' Azura said to Ace as she clasped one of his hands in both of hers.

'Thank you, Azura I'm glad to have you by my side.' Ace said being glad that Azura will stay by his side.

'Let's get this party started!' Al said as the six warriors exited the inn and begun their great adventure through the dungeons of Newport,


	3. Alverstone Part 1

"The Cave of Flames where heroes embark"

"ALVERSTONE"

As our heroes entered Alverstone they were a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of Heat it produced.

'Phew, It's as hot as an oven in here.' Ace said as he was tugging on his shirt a bit.

'The sooner we finish this dungeon the better.' Stoj said annoyed by how hot it is.

'Let's go, everyone!' Al exclaimed as they began their exploration through the dungeon.

As our heroes fought through Alverstone the managed to conquer the bosses of each floor and steal their keys which would advance them to the next floor. As they were about to approach the fourth floor a giant fireball crashed down right in front of them which was revealed to be some kind of creature made out of Plasma. He was wearing shoulder plates with tubes attached as well as shoes that are apparently able to withstand the heat he was producing.

'Who are you?' Ace demanded from the plasma being.

'Yo the names Cinder agent of Ultratech.' The Plasma being known as Cinder said as he introduced himself.

'What do you want?' Azura asked the Plasma agent.

'You see gorgeous I've got orders from my boss to bring in that young swordsman and kill the rest of you we can do this the easy way or the hard way.' Cinder said to Azura as he pointed at the Heterochromic Swordsman.

'Sorry but I don't think that's gonna happen.' Ace said as he and the others readied their weapons.

'Have it your way then just so you know. "I would not want to be you today." Cinder said as a metal mask covered his face.

(Mick Gordon-Inferno (Cinders Theme)

He launched a couple of large fireballs at the heroes. They were able to move out of harm's way but as soon as the Plasma Agent snapped his fingers the sphere's exploded and dealt heavy damage to them and they had a few burns from their attack but Ace was not gonna let it slide.

'You should know that's no way to treat a lady.' Ace said using his sword to stand up.

'Oh, and what are you gonna do about shorty.' Cinder said to the young swordsman with arrogance.

'Just watch me punk, I won't let you hurt them!' Ace said as a white aura formed around him and his sword's appearance changed, It was double-edged and the guard had a ruby embedded in it.

'What the hell?' Cinder said confused by what's happening.

"Time to Change Fate, **Critical Blade** !" Ace said as he rushed towards Cinder at the speed of Light and sliced through him causing him to launch out of the cave.

'This isn't over yet kidddddddddd!' The Plasma Agent yelled as he disappeared.

(Ost End)

Ace kneeled onto the ground exhausted as the others approached him and his sword turned back to normal.

'That was awesome Ace how'd you do that?' Al asked excitedly about what just happened.

'I must say not bad for a human' Stoj complimented in her own way.

'Are you alright Ace?' Azura asked as she placed her hand on Ace's shoulder.

'Yeah, I'm ok. I think we should head back to the in to recover before going to the last floor.' Ace said to the others as they nodded their heads and headed back to the inn.

 **Who is Cinder and why did Ace's sword change shape? See you next time on Spirit Force: Brave Dungeon!**


	4. Alverstone Part 2

After the group went back to the Inn to recover they decided to head back to Alverstone and explore the fourth floor.

(Timeskip)

As our group of Heroes neared the end of the dungeon the ground suddenly shook beneath them.

'What was that sound!?' Stoj said sounding scared by the ground shaking.

'Uwawawawa' Mari said tongue-tied by what was happening.

The shaking was revealed to be a monster stomping towards the group it had the body of a Tortoise, Dragon Wings, And a Charizard shaped head.

'Oh dear, you don't look too happy to see us.' Al said to the monster a bit nervous.

'Grrrr...' The monster growled as he looked down at the group of heroes who most of them were shaking.

'Hey there, how're you doing?' Al asked the monster still nervous.

'GraaAAAAH!' The Monster screamed at the group of heroes.

'Aaaaaaaahhhhh!' Mari, Papelne, and Stoj screamed as they huddled close to each other terrified.

'I guess you're not one for conversation? And here I was hoping we could resolve this peacefully-' Al said before she was interrupted by the monster roaring again.

'GraaAAAAH!' The monster roared at the group again.

'I guess that's not happening!' Al screamed terrified.

'Here it come's!' Ace shouted as he and the others drew their weapons.

(Brave Dungeon-Will the guardians recognize her?)

(Al vs AbyssFlamer)

Everyone readied the Syega on their gear and Stoj with her spell book as they took battle stances.

' **AquaStrike!'** Ace shouted launching a water-infused slash from Muramasa Masamune which dealt damage to the AbyssFlamer.

' **~You are the Oceans Grey** **Waves~** 'Azura sang summoning a small Tidal wave towards the monster dealing damage again.

' **Impact Wave!** ' Papelne shouted summoning solid shockwaves from beneath the ground under the monster.

The monster was still standing as it jumped up to the ceiling of the dungeon and came crashing down launching shock waves dealing damage to the party.

'Alright, I think you need to chill out!' Al said annoyed by the monster.

'Take this, **Heaven Freeze!'** Al shouted summoning a blizzard towards the monster as it froze solid causing it to crack and explode into a thousand butterflies as it left behind a blood-red soul which flew into Ace.

'What was that Ace' Azura asked the swordsman as he put a hand on his chest.

'I'm not sure but I think gained the element of Fire from that monster.' Ace said surprised.

'That's pretty cool you have to tell us when we get back. Now let's get out of here.' Al said as the group exited through a portal that took them back to Newport.

 **What was that mysterious power that entered Ace and what other surprises will they find in the three remaining dungeons? Find out in the next chapter of Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Brave Dungeon!**


	5. Newport Part 2

After our heroes headed back to the Inn after clearing Alverstone they decided to get something to eat. Ace was eating Ramen, Stoj was eating cake and ice cream, Al and Papelne were eating steak, Azura was having soup, and Mari was eating a Salad with her concoctions as seasonings. As our heroes were eating Al decided to ask the Nephilim Swordsman a question.

'So Ace why are your eyes two different colors?' Al asked as the others turned to them as well.

'I'm curious as well.' Stoj said as she continued to eat her cake.

'You see it represents that I am an inheritor of the Nephilim Sword Style, Half Demon and Half Angel.' Ace explained to the girls as they widened their eyes.

'Does anyone else in your family have different eye colors?' Mari asked not drunk which is surprising.

'My older Brother, I'm currently on a journey looking for him, and maybe after our expedition, you could come along as well?' Ace offered to the girls as they pondered on this as he put his hand in the middle.

'I may not have known you for very long but you have earned my respect among the Fae.' Stoj said as she put her hand on top of Ace's.

'You are one of the few people to show me kindness, not as a beastkin, but as a regular person.' Papelne said as she put her hand in the middle as well.

'Count me in because there might be a lot of worlds out there I want to research.' Mari said putting her hand down as well.

'What about you Al?' Ace asked the scythe-wielder as she still thought about it then came over.

'You helped me out of Godshill despite being strangers, and joined me on my expedition not knowing who I am, So I'll fight by your side till the very end.' Al replied as she put her hand down alongside Azura.

'What shall we call ourselves Simon?' Azura asked the young swordsmen.

'Spirit Force, because we help maintain the peace and balance of the worlds we visit and protect the people.' Ace explained as the girls nodded their heads agreeing with the name.

'Ready?' Ace asked the girls as they got ready to throw their hands in the air.

'1...2...3, Spirit Force!' Everyone cheered throwing their hands in the air showing they are a team from now on.

 **The Team is finally assembled and now they're ready to conquer the three remaining dungeons and Godshill. Watch out Universe here comes Spirit Force!.**


	6. Medina Part 1

**"The Cave of Ice where saints go to pray"**

 **"Medina"**

As our heroes entered Medina they were surprised by how warm it was despite being a cave of Ice.

'It seems this Cave has a normal Temperature despite being made of Ice.' Azura said surprised by the warmth.

'Maybe it's being caused by the boss of this place.' Stoj said

'Only one way to find out.' Ace said as they began their exploration of the Ice Caverns.

Our heroes fought the monsters of Medina and managed to defeat a powerful monster on the second floor. As they were about to enter the fourth floor they heard the sound of something being lowered down by rope and looked up to see a woman hanging by web strands. She had a hood over her head, glowing eyes, Long black Hair, Extremely Pale skin, Spider Shaped Claws, and pointed shoes.

'Hmm so your the boy that defeated Cinder I must say I'm impressed, not many managed to defeat Cinder and live to tell the tale.' The mysterious woman said impressed.

'I'm guessing you're another agent of Ultratech?' Ace asked the Mysterious Woman.

'That is correct I am Sadira leader of the red eyes Rylai and agent of Ultratech.' The mysterious woman known as Sadira introduced herself.

'If you think I'm coming with you, you better think again.' Ace said as he and the others readied their weapons

'Fine I'll enjoy your screams of pain. "Welcome to my web,". Sadira said as she landed on the ground and stood up quickly pointing her claws forward.

(Killer Instinct Sadira Dynamic Theme)

Our heroes managed to put up a fight but the woman's attacks were merciless. When Sadira slashed at Azura something inside Ace snapped.

'Sadirraaaaa!' Ace screamed as a blue aura surrounded him and both of his eyes glowed bright.

'What is this?!' Sadira screamed surprised by what's happening.

'Annilhation, **Rending Saber!'** Ace shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground and caused a large pillar of light to erupt and blast Sadira away.

'I won't let you off so easy next time'. Sadira said weakly as she disappeared into the shadows.

The aura around Ace disappeared as his eyes stopped glowing and he walked over to Azura

'Are you ok Azura'. Ace asked his best friend as he held her up.

'Don't worry yourself about me I'm fine'. Azura reassured Ace.

'Is everyone else ok?' Ace asked as he looked over to the rest of the team and they nodded their heads.

'Good, let's head back to Newport and recover.' Ace said as he used a magic item to warp them all back to Newport.


	7. Medina Part 2

After the group went to the Inn to recover from the battle with Sadira, They headed back to Medina to conquer the last floor of Medina.

(Timeskip)

As our heroes explored the 4th floor Al wondered how close they were to the exit.

'We've gotten pretty far in now, I wonder where the exit is?' Al said curious about how close she and the others were to the exit.

'I'm sure it's somewhere around here Al'. Ace reassured the scythe wielder.

Suddenly a mysterious creature popped up right in front of them and startled them. The creature had solid blue eyes, a cyclone whirling around it, Fairy wings, and what seems to be some kind of hat.

'Whoa?!' Everyone shouted surprised by the sudden pop up from the monster.

'Don't jump out at us so suddenly!' Al scolded the monster.

'#(^)%#*#)# *%' The monster said in a language the heroes couldn't understand.

'We have no idea what you're saying.' Ace said to the monster.

'? $## % #%!' The monster said angrily but it was useless because the heroes were unable to translate.

'Huh?! What?! Why're you so mad?!' Al yelled at the monster confused.

'Probably because we can't understand what it's saying.' Ace said to the Scythe wielder.

' $ #(%*($*^)$*^$)^*$)!' The monster shouted even more pissed off.

'Jeez this is why I hate Fae except for Stoj! Only one thing to do at a time like this, and that's clean things up as quickly as possible!'' Al said angrily as she and the others prepared for battle.

'Get her!' Ace shouted as the battle began

(Will The Guardians Recognize Her?)

(Ace vs Parasicolder)

' **Fortitude All!** ' Al shouted as a blue barrier surrounded her and the others as their defense increased.

The Parasicolder lashed at Al with its hair but only dealt little damage because of her increased defense.

' **Danger Medicine!** ' Mari said as she created a concoction and threw it at the boss dealing damage.

(Timeskip)

The monster was still standing and the team's energy was drained from using so much magic except for Ace who was nervous.

' _What can we do it must be weak to something._ ' Ace thought trying to come up with a plan as he heard a mysterious voice in his head.

' _The time has come to awaken your power._ ' The mysterious voice rang in the swordsman's head.

' _Power?_ ' Ace asked the voice in his head.

' _Concentrate and that power will be given form._ ' The mysterious voice said as its presence disappeared.

'Ok, I'll give it a try.' Ace said to himself as he put his hand forward and gathered magical energy towards him. As he gathered energy into his hand four green orbs surrounded him and floated upwards.

'Heed my call and reduce the enemy to ashes, come **Ifrit!** ' Ace shouted as he launched the gathered energy upward and a mysterious glyph appeared underneath him. The ground raised up and launched him into the air but he was successfully caught by a mysterious creature. As Ace looked at his savior he was surprised to see what it was. It had long horns on its head, a beast like face, flames producing from his arms and head, Leg Hooves, Bracelets on his arms and right leg, and a loincloth. Ifrit landed on the ground and gently released Ace onto the ground as it launched its attack.

' **Hellfire!** ' Ifrit shouted as he jumped into the air and threw two fireballs at the Parasicolder trapping it in a sphere made of fire and finished off by throwing a magma boulder at it causing the sphere to explode which incinerated the boss instantly. Ifrit then turned to Ace and spoke to him telepathically.

' _My name is Ifrit the Fire Djinn, Call upon me and my flames shall protect you_.' Ifrit said before it disappeared into a flame.

Ace then collapsed as his vision faded to black from the exhaustion of summoning Ifrit but not before he saw a light blue orb float towards him.

 **What was that mysterious Voice Ace heard in his head and what was that creature he summoned? Find out next time on Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Brave Dungeon.**


	8. Newport Part 3

When Ace was unconscious he found himself in his subconscious and looked around but there wasn't a single soul in sight He then felt a familiar and new presence and turned to see Ifrit and a female figure. The female was barefoot, had pale skin, Blue hair in dreadlocks, a knee length skirt on her right hip, a rope wrapped around her left arm with a chakram attached, a blue loincloth and Ice covering her chest.

'It is good to see you again young warrior.' Ifrit said to the swordsman as he nodded his head in thanks.

'It's good to see you again Ifrit and who are you, Ma'am.' Ace greeted Ifrit back as he turned to the mysterious woman and asked who she was.

'My name is Shiva, my Diamond Dust will freeze your enemies into an eternal sleep. Don't hesitate to call me at your time of need.' Shiva said to Ace as she disappeared.

'Until we meet again young warrior.' Ifrit said as he disappeared as well.

Ace regained consciousness as he opened his eyes to see the girls looking down at him relieved to see he was ok. He then sat up to find he was back in the Inn.

'Thank goodness you woke up we were worried about you.' Azura said relieved that her best friend was ok.

'You gave us quite the scare back there Ace.' Al said with her hands on her hips.

'What was that thing you summoned anyway?' Stoj asked as she floated around the swordsman.

'I'm interested as well.' Mari said curious as well about the mysterious creature that Ace summoned.

'That was an eidolon, a spirit from another dimension that fights by its Summoners side, I didn't know about this power until I heard a mysterious voice in my head when we fought Parasicolder.' Ace explained to the girls as they widened their eyes.

'That explains those orbs left behind by the bosses, those are the eidolons powers sealed away.' Papalne realized about the orbs left behind by monsters.

'I think you're right Papalne. Which means the three remaining guardians must have one as well.' Ace theorized about the guardians possibly having an eidolons soul.

'Then let's rest up and prepare for the last three dungeons.' Al said as she and the girls went into their rented rooms and Azura fell asleep in the bed next to Ace's.

'Goodnight everyone.' Ace said to the others as they said goodnight before he fell asleep not noticing a shadowy figure looming over him before it disappeared.

 **The Spirit Force are now resting preparing for whatever comes their way in the last three dungeons and who was that mysterious figure looming over Ace? Find out next time on Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Brave Dungeon.**


	9. Winford Part 1

"The windy forest where whispers Carry"

"Windford"

As our heroes entered Winford they saw how breathtaking the forest dungeon was.

'This place is amazing.' Ace said in awe of how beautiful Winford was.

'What a tranquil forest this place is.' Azura said as she felt a light breeze flow through her hair.

'We should come back here after we clear Godshill.' Al said as the others nodded their heads in agreement and went to explore Winford.

(Timeskip)

As our heroes were about to enter the last floor they heard something land on the ground behind them and they turned around to see nothing there but a silhouette which distorted the area a bit in front of them. Then it deactivated it's invisibility and was revealed to be a robot which freaked Ace and the others out. It had an orange ponytail on top of its head, Claw attached arms and a gas mask like face with the Ultratech symbol on it.

'What is that thing?!' Stoj said pointing at the robot while freaking out.

'It's a robot made by Ultratech probably considering it has that U symbol on its face.' Ace said as he pointed to the logo with the letter U on it.

'Here it comes!' Papelne said as the robot charged towards them as they heard a voice yell out an attack.

' **Endouken!** ' The mysterious voice shouted as a fireball hit the robot and knocked it off its feet.

The heroes turned to their savior and took in his appearance, He was a shirtless Muscular man with a sword strapped to his back, A Tiger tattoo covering his left arm and upper torso, armguards on both of his arms, a sash, blue pants, blue sandals, and tiger-shaped shinguards. As our heroes looked at them they all blushed as Ace exploded into 50 shades of red.

(Killer Instinct: The Tiger Warrior)

The mysterious warrior unleashed a three-hit combo on the robot in which the third hit launched him into the air with his mysterious sword and he then jumps into the air and slams the robot down into the ground and unleashed a huge fireball completely destroying the robot. He then jumped back down looking at the robot's remains in disappointment.

"ULTIMATE"

The heroes then approached the mysterious warrior as he turned towards them.

'Thanks for the save who are you?' Ace asked the mysterious warrior as he thanked him.

'No thanks needed my name is Jago. You are Ace are you not?' The warrior known as Jago asked Ace as he widened his eyes.

'How do you know my name?' Ace asked Jago surprised.

'A man named Spade said to watch over a boy named Ace and protect him on his journey.' Jago explained as Ace quickly walked up to him.

'Is he alright?' Ace asked Worryingly.

'Do not worry, he told me to tell you that he is fine and you will reunite soon.' Jago reassured Ace.

'Alright, I thank you Jago, welcome to Spirit Force.' Ace said as he and Jago shook hands and then headed to the 4th floor.

 **A new ally has joined Ace's cause will he help the team conquer the last floor of Winford and the two remaining dungeons or die trying? See you next time on Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Brave Dungeon**


	10. Winford Part 2

As our heroes neared the exit they found a sleeping monster barring their path. It's head was shaped like an orange with two bumps on it, tiny handless arms, one cotton cloud attached behind it, and a leaf skirt body.

'Oh, what a cute monster.' Al said adoring the monster until it hit her.

'I-It just hit me...' Al said not expecting the monster to hit her.

The monster hit her again and she was starting to get annoyed.

'Oww oww oww! What are you doing?!' Al yelled at the monster.

The monster hit her again and that crossed the line for me.

'Alright, that's it, let's see how you like it when someone beats you.' Ace shouted at the monster as he readied sword.

(Will the Guardians Recognize Her?)

(Ace vs Kanpon)

'Take this, **Flare!** ' Ace shouted as he casted a powerful Fire spell which caused an explosion on the Kanpon.

' **Endouken!** ' Jago shouted launching a Fireball.

'Revenge Magic, **Mirage Claw**!' Papalne said as she lashed at the Kanpon a million times in one hit.

The Kanpon was now on its last legs as Ace was preparing the final strike getting into summoning position.

'Freeze all your foes in an eternal winter, Come forth **Shiva**!' Ace shouted as he launched the energy into the air and crouched down as huge icicles landed on the ground behind him as a silhouette floated down into the icicles. As the silhouette landed in the icicles it was revealed to be Shiva and with a wave of her hand she shattered the icicles trapping her and threw her cloak to Ace who managed to catch it.

' **Diamond Dust**!' Shiva said as she put her right index and middle fingers to her lips as she did a 360 degree turn and summoned a frozen wind freezing the Kanpon Blue, she then waved her arms around a bit as she gathered magic in her left hand above her and then blasted it forward with her left arm while her right hand held onto it. After the Kanpon was completely frozen, Shiva snapped her fingers and the ice was shattered along with the boss as it left behind an orange soul which took the form of a humanoid figure. His skin was brown, he was very muscular, had medium length white hair, Pure white Eyes, Barefoot, and a red loincloth.

'My name is Titan, call upon me in your time of need and my power shall rend your foes asunder and swallow them whole.' Titan said as he disappeared back into the orb which flew into Ace's chest as he and the others left the dungeon, not before Jago says a few words Ace.

'Spade would be very proud of you supporting your friends, I know I am.' Jago said as he walked into the portal as Ace followed him with a confident grin on his face.

 **Only two dungeons remain to conquer and a new eidolon ally for Ace to summon. Find out what happens next in Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Brave Dungeon as our heroes explore Downend**


	11. Downend Part 1

After our heroes returned to Newport they stocked up on some magic items and immediately headed to Downend a vast field with thunderclouds looming over it.

'The thunder plains where idlers lament'

'Downend'

As our heroes and the vast fields, they were surprised that the plains weren't muddy despite it raining endlessly on them. Then a thunderbolt struck and caused Papalne to freak out and grab onto Ace.

'Waaah I'm afraid of Thunder and Lightning, hold me Ace!' The Beastkin screamed as she held onto her leader.

'It's ok Palne the sooner we beat the boss the sooner we can get out of here.' Ace said holding Papalne as the team began exploring the vast fields.

(Timeskip)

After they dealt with the bosses of the 1st three floors and headed to the 4th floor they heard a spooky demonic laugh and quickly looked behind them to see a green portal appear with skeleton bones popping out as they heard a creepy voice say 'Spinal'! The bones then formed into a skeletal pirate. It had a red bandana wrapped around its head, glowing green eyes, half of a boat wheel on its back, ripped pants, pirate boots, A cutlass in its right hand, and a large shield in it's left with Cthulhu's face carved on it as it screeched at the heroes.

'Aaaaaahhhhhh!' Ace and the girls screamed with white eyes as they hugged each other as Jago readied for combat to protect them.

The skeleton known as Spinal rushed toward the group until a small dual blade with curved edges landed in front of it stopping the undead skeleton.

'There's nowhere to run monster.' A mysterious female voice said as the group turned towards the newcomer and a familiar face to Jago. She had blonde braids in a pony tail, tanned skin, a burn mark going down her left leg, gold armor which consisted of a chest piece, Shoulder guards, gauntlets, greaves, and boots. She walked over to us as she held her hand out and the dual blade flew over to her as she split it into twin daggers the one in her left hand was glowing a bright yellow while the one in her right hand was glowing a dark purple.

(Killer Instinct Temperance and Vengeance)

"Watch out you might get cut." The mysterious woman said before she began fighting with Spinal. She was doing multiple flip kicks and kept throwing the two daggers at the monster and launched him into the air with an upward kick with golden bird spirits floating around her. The Skeleton then landed on the ground and retreated into the portal as Maya put her daggers away and turned towards us.

'Thank you so much for helping us, who are you?' Azura asked the mysterious woman as she thanked her.

'She is Maya Fallegeros, the remaining member of the Night Guard and one of my allies.' Jago said as Ace and the others turned to him with widened eyes.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Spirit Force I am Maya.' Maya said as she introduced herself to the team.

'How did you know who we were?' Ace asked May confused.

'I received a vision from my twin daggers Temperance and Vengeance that I would I meet a young swordsman and fight by his side.' Maya explained to Ace as he nodded his head a couple of times.

'We would be glad to have you aboard Maya welcome to the team.' Ace said happily as Maya smiled and walked alongside the group to the next floor.

 **Another ally joins Ace on his journey to search for his brother. His team keeps growing as their bonds with eachother become stronger. Will they prevail on the last floor of Downend with Maya by their side? Find out next time on Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Brave Dungeon!**


	12. Downend Part 2

As our heroes alongside their new ally were relieved to make it to the exit.

'Phew, we made it. I wonder what will jump out this time?' Al said relieved and curious about what monster might pop out.

Then a giant horse with electricity surging around it popped up right in front of the group as the younger members freaked out a bit.

'You just had to jinx us didn't you Al?' Ace said a bit annoyed about a monster popping up in front of them everytime they're near the exit.

'Sorry.' Al apologized.

'Oh dear. You look err, kinda...strong?' Al said to the monster but sounded like a question.

The monster then stomped its feet around a bit almost as if it was angry.

'And you seem pretty worked up...' Al said a bit nervous before the monster went wild again.

'There's no need for words. Come, prepare to meet your makers! We shall defeat you!' Ace said as he and the others readied their weapons.

'B-But if you could go easy on us, that would be great...' Al said slightly scared of the monster.

(Will the Guardians Recognize Her?)

(Ace vs Trider)

' **Holy!** ' Ace shouted as he summoned a circle of white orbs around the monster and floated above it as they came back down as lasers hitting it six times.

" **On the Hunt!** " Maya yelled as she charged at the monster and dealt multiple savage strikes and flip kicks on dealing major damage.

' **Come along minions.** ' Stoj said as she summoned tiny versions of herself and flew around us healing our injuries.

(Timeskip)

The monster was on its last legs and it was time to finish off with an eidolon.

'I beg of you return the enemy to the earth where he may rest for good, Let's go, **Titan!'** Ace said as he launched the gathered energy into the ground as a large crack appeared in front of him and out came Titan as he jumped high into the air and came crashing down causing large cracks to appear under the Trider as the ground swallowed it whole. A yellow soul was left behind as it took the form of an old man, he had a long white beard, pure white eyes, held a staff in his right hand, Robes, and clouds floating around him.

'I am Ramuh, My Judgement Bolt shall punish those who seek to harm you child of the Feymarch.' Ramuh said to Ace before he disappeared into the orb as it flew into Ace leaving him confused.

' _Child of the Feymarch?'_ Ace thought to himself as he and the others headed back to Newport.

 **Ramuh's words leave Ace confused about his origins will he be able to line the pieces up as he continues his journey? Find fout next time on Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Brave Dungeon!**


	13. Godshill Part 1

It was time to tackle the final dungeon, Godshill our heroes double checked their gear and Items to make sure they were. After some time they were prepared for whatever was in store for them in Godshill.

"The Cave of Darkness where dreams go to die"

"Godshill"

'This is it, we finally made it to Godshill everyone.' Al said to the others as they entered the cave.

'I am sensing many evil spirits in this cavern.' Maya said as she had a hand near her Daggers.

As Ace looked around the cave he noticed Jago holding his head in pain and quickly ran over to him.

'Are you ok Jago?' Ace asked worryingly as he put a hand on his shoulder.

'Don't worry Ace I'm Fine.' Jago reassured the young swordsman as he stopped holding his head in pain and continued walking.

' _I hope everything's alright._ ' Ace thought worried about his teammate.

(Timeskip)

The group was currently at the 4th floor and were only 2 floors away from the lowest level as they headed to the next floor Jago held his head and screamed out in pain.

'Jago what's wrong?' Ace asked his ally as he put a hand on his shoulder.

'Get back before I...Aaaaaarghhhh!' Jago tried to say before he screamed as Darkness flew towards and swirled around him knocking Ace away.

'Jago!' Everyone shouted concerned.

The Darkness then left him as he was revealed standing but Ace felt there was something off.

'Jago?' Ace asked as he approached before he dodged a purple fireball as he saw Jago turn towards him and the others as his skin turned blue, his mask had a skull like design, his eyes were a soulless White, Chains wrapped around his torso, and his sword changed into a serrated saw-like blade. He then charged towards the team attacking his allies wildly.

'Jago you have to snap out of it!' Ace said trying to block his comrades sword strikes.

'Wait it looks like he's being controlled!' Azura shouted as she noticed what was wrong with Jago.

'Alright if we knock him out he might return to normal.' Maya said as she readied Temperance and Vengeance.

Jago then knocked Ace's sword out of his hands and as he was about to slice the young swordsman down they notice a tiger made of energy charge towards them as it knocked Jago back.

The heroes then looked to their savior. She had medium length black hair with night vision goggles on top of her head, a green bustier over a white top, green shorts with a belt around them, black fingerless gloves, a strip of green cloth wrapped around her left bicep, a single shin guard on her right knee, knee high heeled combat boots, and two electronic eskrima sticks in her hands.

'Looks like you guys could use a hand.' The mysterious woman said to the group before she turned to Jago.

"Go ahead and call me landlord, 'cuz I'm about to evict you from my brother's body!' The mysterious woman shouted as she engaged the possessed Jago in combat.

(Killer Instinct Touch me and I'll break your face)

'Is that a friend of yours Maya?' Ace asked the Night Guard Warrior.

'Yes her name is Orchid and she is Jago's brother and one of my allies.' Maya explained to Ace as they alongside the rest of the team watch the woman known as Orchid beat down on the possessed Jago.

Orchid dealt a devastating combo with her spin kicks and summoned energy tigers from her eskrima sticks as well.

(Timeskip)

After Orchid defeated Jago he turned back to normal as a dark mist left his body not before leaving a few parting words.

'Fools you cannot stop the coming Gargos!' The black mist said before it disappeared.

'Let's get him back to town, Maya give me a hand?' Ace asked Maya as she nodded her head and helped lift him up as Ace used a magic Item to take them back.

 **Our heroes barely survived when their comrade was possessed if not for Orchids interference. They now head back to Newport to wait for Jago to recover and explain what's happening in Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Brave Dungeon!.**


	14. Newport Part 4

After the group carried Jago back to the Inn to recover and explained to Orchid what he and Maya were doing with them as she understood the situation as she told them about a demon known as Gargos that wants to conquer Earth and enslave Humanity. Ace told Orchid that he and his team will do whatever they can to help and Orchid was very Grateful for their offer and tells them he will arrive on Earth in 13 Days and they need to gather as many allies as they can before he arrives.

(Few Hours Later)

Jago regained consciousness as the group circled around him relieved he is alright.

'We're so glad your ok Jago you had us worried.' Ace said as he gave a brotherly hug to Jago happy one of his friends is ok.

'Did Gargos try to control you again little brother?' Orchid asked Jago as she crossed her arms.

'Yes I managed to hold it off as best I could but until we entered Godshill his herald had a chance to possess me and end up attacking you, I'm sorry.' Jago explained as he apologized and Ace and Azura put a hand on both of his Shoulders comforting him.

'At least your safe now I have to get to earth and help the others hold off Gargos's Mimics.' Orchid said about to leave before Ace stopped her.

'Wait, Orchid will you consider joining our team after we help defeat Gargos?' Ace offered to Orchid when she turned around.

'I'll take up on that offer until we meet again.' Orchid replied before she left through a portal.

Then the group decided to turn in for the night to prepare for the final floor of Godshill and whatever lies within.

 **The final battle in Godshill is upon the group and Gargos will arrive at earth in 13 Days will they be able to gather enough allies to stop him? Find out next time on Spirit Force Shadow Lords: Brave Dungeon!**


	15. Godshill Part 2

After our Team rested up it was time for the final in Godshill as they readied their weapons and magic once again.

(Timeskip)

After our heroes made it to the Final Floor they examined every inch of it but there no treasure in sight.

'We've come pretty deep inside, but there's still no treasure.' Al said a bit disappointed.

'Don't worry Al I'm sure the treasure is around here somewhere.' Ace reassured Al before Maya shushed them.

'Quiet something approaches.' Maya said as she readied her daggers with everyone readying their weapons as well before a little demon girl walked out of a cave yawning, She had long blond hair, white dress gloves, a small red bow on top of her head, big purple wings, Black and white striped stockings, and red shoes.

'What's all this noise...' The girl said a little annoyed until she spotted us.

'Hoh, it's unusual for a group of humans to be able to make it this far.' The demon girl said almost impressed that the group made it this far in her dungeon.

'Don't underestimate us because some of us are human, and it's equally as unusual for a Fae besides Stoj to understand the human language this deep inside the dungeon.' Ace countered the demon girl.

'Are you guys Treasure Fighters?' The demon girl asked the team.

' Correct, except Al is the only one while some of us are swordsmen, mages, and researchers.' Ace corrected the boss of the dungeon.

'That's right we heard there was treasure to be had in Godshill, so here we are.' Al explained to the Vampire girl.

'Hoh, treasure you say... Perhaps this is what you're looking for?' The Vampire girl asked as she held out a glowing Syega and A Grey orb.

'What's that?! I've never seen a magic item like that before!' Al said shocked as the others were surprised as well.

'And how did you get that Eidolons soul?!' Ace demanded confused by how the Vampire got an Eidolon Spirit.

'Magical power flows through Godshill, as I'm sure you all are aware? All of that gathers into this magic item and soul.' The Vampire explained as the group was even more surprised.

'So basically as long as you have that, you can use magic infinitely?!' Al theorized still shocked.

'As long as you're in a place with magic power, it'll automatically collect in here, I suppose you could call it a Syega that grants infinite magic power, and as for this soul it has gathered enough magic power to have three forms.' The Vampire girl said and I became even more shocked by how much power the soul has.

'Amazing, that's what me and the others came here for!' Al said excitedly.

'Hmph. Humans really are the embodiment of desire after all. It's enough to make the magic flowing through here cry.' The boss said rudely as it pissed off Ace a bit.

'You shut your mouth, nobody talks to my friend like that and gets away with it, you are gonna hand over that magic item and soul or this is gonna get ugly.' Ace said angrily as he drew his sword.

'You have just entered a fight you have no hope of winning.' Azura said as she readied her lance and her pendant glowed.

'It makes me sick how you can talk down to people like that, you are a disgrace to my kind.' Stoj said as she pulled out her spellbook.

'I won't let you belittle my best friend any longer it's go time!' Papalne exclaimed as she readied her gauntlet.

'I may not have known these guys very long but they are pretty cool.' Mari said as she readied her Syega powered controller.

'Let's finish this!' Maya said as she drew temperance and vengeance.

'I'm afraid your path ends here.' Jago said as he got into a fighting stance.

'Guys...' Al said heartfelt as she teared up a bit by watching the others standing up for her.

'You're not alone in this Al we're here with you.' Ace said to his teammate reassuringly as she wiped her tears away.

'Thanks now let's go, everyone!' Al shouted as she drew her scythe and the others rushed towards the Vampire for the fight of their life.

'Just try and take these if you can.' The Boss said as she readied her magic.

 **The final battle has begun will our heroes prevail or die trying? Find out next time on Spirit Force Shadow Lords Brave Dungeon!**


	16. Final Battle and Ending

(Will the Guardians Recognize her?)

(Ace vs Bajel)

Bajel landed in front of the group as pink flames sprouted around her every few seconds as the group readied themselves for combat.

'Oh Sword of Temptation lose the might of your brilliant colors! **Prism Sword!** ' Ace shouted as he chanted a spell that summons multiple crystals that surround Bajel firing refracting rays of light hitting her 10 times and finishes with a crystal sword crashing down on her.

' **Cyclone Tornado!** ' Stoj chanted as she summoned a small tornado towards Bajel.

' **Jump Claw!** ' Papalne shouted as she jumped high into the air and came crashing down on Bajel with her claw in front.

' **~Sing with me a song, of birthrights and love, the light scatters to the sky above~** ' Azura sang as she summoned a whirlpool around Bajel dealing major damage.

' **Mix Bomb!** ' Al shouted as she summoned a ball of fire and a ball of ice as they collided onto the boss causing an explosion dealing major damage.

Bajel was weakened until she spoke up.

'I see. You've finally made it here, though just barely.' Bajel said ominously.

'I'd prefer to save the excuses and just take that magic item while Ace takes the soul but...' Al trailed off when Bajel spoke up again

'Looks like I don't have a choice. This'll be the first time I've been fully serious in ages. You're going to regret making me get serious!' Bajel said as Ace's eyes widened in realization.

'Stay on your toes everyone it's not over yet!' Ace shouted to the others as the Boss began transforming as he and the others were engulfed in a bright light.

(Few Minutes Later)

Our heroes found themselves in an unstable pocket Dimension as they saw a black orb on the ground and six claw marks appeared as the transformed Bajel popped out. She became gigantic, Her hair became longer and pink, her horns turned yellow along with her eyes but her pupils were still red, and black stripes were wrapped around her upper thighs and arms as she had a menacing look on her face.

(Surpassing Desire and Longing)

'This is it everyone, the final battle! So give it everything you got!' Ace shouted as he drew his sword and everyone followed suit readying themselves as well but the transformed Bajel launched a huge wave of magic at the group and almost all of them were gravely wounded except for Ace who was using his sword to stand up.

'Dammit we've come so far, there's no way in hell me and my friends are gonna lose after getting this far!' Ace shouted as he noticed the souls of his eidolons floating around him.

' _You have shown great strength throughout your journey._ ' Ifrit spoke to Ace telepathically.

' _You have shown true kindness to your friends._ ' Shiva spoke to Ace telepathically as well.

' _You have shown true courage despite the dangers._ ' Titan said as he also spoke telepathically.

' _So we have decided to unlock your true power._ ' Ramuh spoke as he and the other three souls flew back into Ace as he was engulfed in a bright light.

(Sonic Excalibur Transformation)

Ace dons a white robe with gold linings as the hood conceals his face, Leather boots and pants, and Fingerless gloves. He then notices that his sword has changed into a strangely shaped handgun of a white and gold design as he pulled his hood off.

' _That is the divine weapon Breidablik it will enable you to summon us with ease without exhausting your mana, use it wisely._ ' Ramuh said as his voice faded away.

'Alright then, ready for round 2?' Ace asked the transformed Bajel as she roared out in anger.

'It's time to finish you off, Purge the wicked and judge them with a divine bolt, **Go Ramuh!** ' Ace shouted as he shot a yellow orb into the sky with Breidablik as Ramuh appeared in a flash of thunder.

' **Judgement Bolt!** ' Ramuh shouted as he pointed his staff towards Bajel and fired a ray of lightning engulfing Bajel turning her back to her original form. Ace then went over to the others to heal them of any wounds.

(Timeskip)

After everyone's wounds were healed they surrounded Bajel as Al lifted her by the shirt.

'Just what are you people?! I've never heard of Humans, Fae and Beastkin being this strong especially you!' Bajel shouted as she pointed at me.

'Like I said before, don't underestimate Spirit Force.' Ace said calmy as he and Al fist bumped

'Oh well, it seems I've underestimated you here's the Magic Item and Soul as Promised.' Bajel said as she handed the Magic Item to Al and the soul as it flew above of Ace and took the form of a dragon with a golden silhouette behind it.

'My name is Bahamut, you have done well in these five trials my son, however, more trials await you on more worlds before you can face Gargos, use the Breidablik to transport yourself and your friends when you return to town until we meet again my son.' Bahamut said as he disappeared back into the orb and flew into Ace.

' _That was my father?'_ Ace confused by the sudden statement

'Are you alright Ace?' Azura asked as she put a hand on her leader's shoulder.

'Don't worry I'm fine lets head back to Newport.' Ace reassured to Azura as she and the others headed back to town until Ace looked up to the sky.

' _I wonder what my true origins are? I guess I'll find out as I continue searching for Spade._ ' Ace thought to himself as he left.

(Timeskip)

Everyone gathered their gear together at Newport preparing to travel to another world.

'Is everyone ready?' Ace asked his friends and teammates as they all nodded their heads.

'Then here we go.' Ace said as he shot Breidablik in his path and a portal opened up as he and the others jumped in.

'See you guys next time, good luck on your Journey!' Lugil shouted as she waved Goodbye.

 **The Spirit Force has officially completed their First Mission and on their way to many new adventures. See you next time on Spirit Force Shadow Lords!**


End file.
